Explanations
by EchoKazul
Summary: And Kudos to MercuryAdept, who asked the age old question of 'What Happened to Babi's Ship', although this is probably an instance when the truth is better NOT known!
1. Kraden and the Alien

This little fic came from when I was playing the first game for about the nineth time through, and I came to the part where Menardi and Saturos are talking about Kraden, and Saturos says, "He is cunning, though. Cunning beyond measure!" and I almost snort on my Dr. Pepper. Again. I always do when I get to that sentance. Kraden?! Cunning?! The same man who says, "The thingy that makes it go"? Ha!  
  
And then I went through all the possibilities of way they would consider him to be cunning. Does he have a twin out there that actually has a little bit of common sense? Was there a rift in time-space, and Saturos and Menardi actually talked to a Kraden from an alternate universe?  
  
I finally reached the following conclusion.  
  
The truth is out there. The question is, can we handle it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kraden hummed a little tune as he poured over his latest tome entitled, "The Mysteries of Alchemy and You". This subject was so fascinating! He couldn't wait for the kids to get here so he could share his latest knowledge with them! Granted, he didn't think they listened all that much, but it was at least having an audience that counted. He continued to read through the heavily worded text, muttering to himself and writing notes as he eagerly scanned the aged pages.  
  
In fact, he was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice the strange humming noise, the sudden beam of green light that shone through the thatching in the roof and filled the room. He didn't notice the light gathering together and solidifying into a little green humanoid. He didn't noticed any of this. He was too absorbed in his study.  
  
Xavantor, the alien that had just beamed into the room, stopped and stared in confusion at this human. Usually, when he beamed in, there was panic and hysteria. This human didn't even acknowledge his presence!  
  
"Xavantor to Mother Ship! Xavantor to Mother Ship! Come in!" He spoke into his wristband that flashed with many different colors and buttons.  
  
A voice buzzed out of it, slightly distorted, but perfectly understandable. "Agent Xavantor, we read you. What is the current status of the mission?"  
  
Xavantor spoke into the wristband again, not taking his large, black eyes off the scholar, who still hadn't noticed him. "Subject shows no emotion at my entry! Highly irregular! Human beings are easily excitable creatures!"  
  
"Perhaps this creature is of an abnormal status! Bring him in for observation!" the orders crackled through his wrist-com. "Affirmative!" he acknowledged. He walked over to the desk. "Prepare to be transported, human!" he ordered Kraden.  
  
Kraden realized he had a guest for the first time. He looked up and peered over the top of the glasses perched on top of his nose. "Huh?" he asked. Then he noticed who his visitor was. "By the four stones!" He gasped. "Fascinating! An extra-terrestrial!"  
  
Xavantor finished punching a code into his wrist band. He looked up, and gave a start to see Kraden's excited face inches away from his own. "What do you think you're doing!" he demanded.  
  
"This is absolutely incredible!" Kraden was almost beside himself with excitement. "This is just phenomenal!"  
  
He grabbed a piece of paper and quill. "I must record this! Who are you, and why have you come!" he quickly asked the alien, scribbling madly as he spoke.  
  
"I" Xavantor said cooly, "am Xavantor, Agent of Planet 36XT4, and I've come to assure that our plans to take over this world are not discovered!"  
  
With that, he punched a few more buttons on his wristband, his appearance flickered for a moment, then suddenly Kraden found himself looking at an exact copy of himself. He couldn't believe his luck!  
  
"A shape-shifter!" he breathed, then suddenly began scribbling on the paper again madly. "This is marvelous!"  
  
Xavantor spoke into his wristband again. "Xavantor to Mother Ship! Prepare for teleportation!"  
  
"Affirmative!!" came the response.  
  
A bright green light enveloped Kraden, and when he looked up from his paper, he found he was no longer in his house, but was looking around a sophisticated spacecraft! He was speechless for a moment, then rushed over to the nearest control panel and adjusted his glasses. "Unbelievable!" he muttered. "Absolutely unbelievable!"  
  
The metal door behind him whooshed open, and in stepped a gigantic alien, cruel and powerful-looking. The door whooshed smartly behind him, and he glared menacingly at Kraden through his large glittering black eyes.  
  
"Alright, human!" The large alien spoke. "I am known as Zacktoran, we are going to overpower your pitiful planet, and you will tell me all you know!"  
  
Kraden gave a quick intake of air, then rushed over towards the door eagerly. "How did you get it to do that?!" he questioned wonderingly. "The 'whooshy-ness'?" He pressed a button on the control panel next to it, and the door whooshed open again. He gave a cry of delight, and pressed the button again. The door whooshed closed. And whooshed open. And whooshed close. And whooshed open. And whooshed closed. And whooshed open. And whooshed closed.  
  
"Stop that!" Zactoran finally managed to pry Kraden away from the door's control button.  
  
"Fascinating!" Kraden said in wonderment, staring at the closed door. "Absolutely fascinating!"  
  
Zactoran looked annoyed. "Listen, human! We don't have time for this! Tell us..."  
  
"Ooh!" Kraden suddenly yelped. He broke free of Zactoran's grip and rushed over to a large machine with large wheels sitting in a corner.  
  
"What's this? What's it's purpose?" He quickly grabbed a lever and yanked it up, and pressed a large button on the front.  
  
"No!" Zactoran yelled, but it was too late. There was three sounds. A 'Vroom' as the machine turned on, a "Woah!' from Kraden as he jumped out of the way, and an earsplitting crash as the machine hit the opposite wall at about 120 miles per hour.  
  
Then there was silence, only a quiet rolling sound as one of the wheels rolled gently past the horrified alien, where it slowly rolled into a tighter and tighter circle, and eventually ringed noisily to the ground.  
  
"I....I...Ahh....Ahhh..." For once, Zactoran was speechless.  
  
"Terribly sorry about that!" Kraden apologized. "I really am! Here! I'll fix it for you! Where's the tools?"  
  
He turned to a nearby cabinet and began opening drawers.  
  
"No!" Zactoran yelled, but it was too late. One of the drawers slipped out, and thousands of tiny micro chips where strewn out onto the hard metal floor, several of them shattering.  
  
Zactoran looked horrified. "Hours and hours I spent constructing each one of them, and you just ruined every single one!"  
  
"Enough!" Zactoran yelled.  
  
Kraden stopped and looked at him. "I say, you really need to work on your temper!" he commented.  
  
Zactoran marched up to Kraden and pointed one long green finger at him, obviously furious. "Puny human, your world is about to be destroyed, and we will wipe out your race entirely! We need information, and we need it now! Tell us about your planet, or risk coming to the end of my already tried patience!"  
  
"Information about my world?" Kraden asked, looking hopeful. "You mean, like Alchemy?"  
  
"Yes!" Zactoran exclaimed, finally glad to be getting somewhere. "Tell us about Alchemy!"  
  
Kraden's eyes gleamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Xavantor glanced around the small hut. "Human's are such primitive creatures!" He muttered as he took notes on an electronic pad of the surrounding environment and how the humans used it. This information would come in useful when they attacked.  
  
Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door. Xavantor glanced down to make sure his disguise as that old man was flawless, then walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Standing there were two more humans, one male, one female. Both seemed to be tatooed, the female a dark pink, the male a blue.  
  
Xavantor stared at them coldly. "Yes?" he asked them.  
  
"Are you the scholar Kraden?" The male asked him.  
  
"I am." said Xavantor. "And I'm quite busy. If you could come back another day..." He started to close the door, but the female stopped him and forced the door open again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you could make some time in your busy day for us!" She said menacingly, bringing forward her scythe ever so slightly so he could see it.  
  
"I am Saturos, and this is my companion, Menardi." The male introduced them.  
  
"And?" Xavantor said coldly. He didn't like humans at all, and wanted this conversation to be done as soon as possible.  
  
The female named Menardi growled at his rude tone, but Saturos stayed calm. "We've heard you're the foremost expert on Alchemy."  
  
"True, I am." Xavantor played along.  
  
"We have a 'proposition' to make!" Saturos said.  
  
"You help us, we help you." Menardi stated, a little frostily.  
  
"I have no desire for your help." Xavantor said cooly. He tried to close the door, but Menardi stopped him again.  
  
"Oh, come on, be reasonable!" Saturos said soothingly. "All we ask is knowledge for knowledge! We need some information about Alchemy, and in turn, we can provide you with information that you desire!"  
  
"Like what?" Xavantor said, his voice telling that he obviously didn't want to know.  
  
"Sol Sanctum." Saturos said simply. "We'll tell you about the many secrets of Sol Sanctum! We just need some information on Alchemy!"  
  
"I've already been in Sol Sanctum!" Xavantor lied cooly. Anything to get this conversation over with!  
  
"Ahh!" Menardi suddenly looked slyly at her partner, who nodded for her to continue. "But did you know of the secret passageway?"  
  
Xavantor was a little bit more interested. Perhaps this 'secret passageway' could provide a chance for a surprise attack on this pitiful village. "Secret passage?" he asked.  
  
Saturos looked pleased they had gotten a little of his attention. "Yes, the one that leads to the true heart of Sol Sanctum!"  
  
Xavantor lost interest. So the secret passage lead simply lead into one of their pitiful temples. Useless information. "I'm sorry. As tempting as it sounds, I'm afraid I must turn you down."  
  
Saturos looked disappointed. "Are you completely sure there's nothing that would change your mind?"  
  
Xavantor looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sure. You're interests are not shared by me. Please leave."  
  
He closed the door, and this time Menardi didn't stop him. After he was sure they left, he couldn't help feeling a little smug. "I say I handled that well!" he said to himself. "Still, I'd better report it!"  
  
He pressed a hidden button on his wrist, and the wristband appeared again.  
  
"Xavantor to Mother Ship! Xavantor to Mother Ship! Come in!" He spoke into the communicator and waited.  
  
Silence.  
  
Frowning, he tried again. "Xavantor to Mother Ship! Xavantor to Mother Ship! Are you there?" He waited a moment. Finally, he could hear crackling noises as somebody on the other side picked up the communicator headset. Faintly, weakly, he could hear and almost constant droning in the background.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. "Can anybody hear me?"  
  
Weakly, a voice spoke up. "H..helpp...... m...meeee...." the voice said weakly.  
  
Alarmed, Xavantor spoke immediately. "I'm going to beam up right away!"  
  
He let the connection die, reverted back to his normal alien appearance, and disappeared in a green light.  
  
Arriving on the ship, Xavantor immediately headed towards the room the human was being kept in.  
  
Opening the door, Xavantor was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Zactoran was curled up in a little ball, just sobbing. Broken metal and microchips littered the floor. Kraden was explaining the fundamental relationship the four elements had when taking into account the individual use of psyenergy, completely absorbed in his lecture and not noticing the newcomer.  
  
Zactoran looked up at Xavantor, tears in his giant eyes. "He won't stop!" he blubbered. "He just keeps going and going! He won't stop!"  
  
Xavantor just stared in horror at Kraden, who was now waving his arms to emphasize what he believed to be an important point he was making. "Such power!" he whispered. "We stand no chance against this!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And thus the aliens decided that they would wipe Kraden's memory of the encounter, and, to prevent a time void, instead implanted the memory of Xavantor's encounter with Saturos and Menardi instead. Then they left Weyard, swearing never to return.  
  
Zactoran managed to make a partial recovery from his encounter, but still has the occasional nightmare. Doctors expect he will make a full recovery eventually.  
  
Xavantor decided to retire from his job as an Agent early, due to mental stress. He's now married and raises his forty-two children in their home at the beach of a beautiful slime pool.  
  
And this terrifying creature known as Kraden? Well, for all we know, he may still be lurking out there.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Well? Good? Bad? Stupid? Funny?  
  
If you liked it, when you review *cough* hint hint *cough*, tell me of another quote from GS that you think doesn't make sense, and if my scrunchy- muse and I get an idea on how to make to quote work, I'll make another chapter! ^_^ 


	2. Felix and the Sword

Decided to keep going with this after all! This chapter's not so humorous (but there's a few places! ^_^), but I think it explains the quote in question well enough!  
  
All right, this quote was suggested from.... (drumroll).... Rallon! Up in Prox, there's this purple-haired dude that says to Felix, "When you left, you were so young you could barely lift a sword! Rallon raised a good point. Felix was eighteen when he left. Isaac was seventeen in the last game, and he was swinging around the Gaia Blade! To quote Rallon, 'What kind of freakn swords do they have?!'  
  
Well, after consulting the local Proxian expert, Vyctori, for a few minor details, I think I've come up with a reasonable explanation! And here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But why can't I come with them?" Felix asked Raquiz, the purple-haired Proxian shopkeeper, for the hundredth time that morning as he helped him load up a wagon in front of the inn, his breath causing white clouds in the chilly air. "I can't just sit back when the world is in danger and Prox is threatened to be swallowed up any year now! Besides, nobody knows Vale better then I do!"  
  
Raquiz sighed, set the heavy box he was carrying on the wagon, and turned to the brown-haired lad. "It's not up to me, you know that! The council has just decided that you are too young! This isn't just a walk in the park, you know! It's going to be dangerous, and they're afraid you just may prove to be more of a hindrance then a help, no offense!"  
  
"You'd be surprised what a Venus Adept can do once he sets his mind on doing something!" Felix muttered, just before hoisting up another box.  
  
He failed to see the sudden mischievous glint that appeared in Raquiz's constantly-laughing burgundy eyes, and just as quickly turned into a poker face. Raquiz had taken the boy in when he had arrived three years ago with what was left of their envoy they had sent down to Vale. Felix had often dropped by to help him cart his meager supplies around town or help clean shop, and the two became fast friends.  
  
That didn't stop Raquiz from playing the occasional prank on the younger man.  
  
"Hey, Felix?" he said casually. "Would you mind running around back and getting the sword in the back room onto the wagon? The large one with the straight handle? I've been meaning to cart that thing out for ages."  
  
Felix nodded. "Sure thing!"  
  
He quickly trotted around the store and opened the small door to the back room. "Let's see here..." he muttered to himself as he glanced around the room. "Large sword, straight handle, large sword, straight handle..."  
  
Raquiz waited patiently out from, chuckling to himself as he waited for it. Sure enough, soon it came.  
  
A voice suddenly exploded from the store-room. "What in Gaia...?!" What idiot would do this?!"  
  
Raquiz laughed as he walked towards the store room. "Find the sword, did you?"  
  
He poked his head in the room to see Felix staring in horror at the giant sword leaning against the wall in the crowded store room. It was over ten feet tall, and looked to be made of a heavy dense iron. "Who in Sol's name would build such a freakin' big sword?!"  
  
Raquiz laughed. "Is it big enough for you? It's called Biggoron's Sword. Have no idea why. Anyways, we used to have this crazy guy living here we just called the Tinker, may he rest in peace.  
  
"Anyways, Tinker was always trying to invent something crazy, and he had this sword made, claiming that he was going to build the ultimate fighting machine! He tried explaining it to me once. Had something to do with a swinging pendulum mounted on a cart. He said that we'd just roll it out at the attackers, and it'd do a number on them. I said, what attackers? Who'd attack a tiny town in the middle of a frozen wasteland? He told me not to question the thinking of a scientist."  
  
"Sounds like somebody I know." Felix commented. "Whatever happened to him?"  
  
Raquiz shrugged. " He was doing this experiment with catapults, I think one of them went off prematurely. All we heard was a twang and a yell, and a few days later we found his body a few miles away wedged in a tree. He died with a look of pure joy on his face though. Everyone was saying how he died happy, as his dream was always to be the first man to fly. Guess it came true in a way."  
  
He turned and glanced back at the sword. "But now I'm stuck with this stupid sword, and not even Agatio could budge it. It's been stuck in here for years." He glanced at Felix with amusement. "It was just you saying that Venus Adepts could do anything once they get they're mind set on it, I wanted to see if it was true!"  
  
Felix glanced at the sword, and nodded. "Watch me!" he said with more confidence then he felt.  
  
Raquiz laughed heartily and slapped Felix on the back. "Don't hurt yourself, lad! I'll be in the store if you need anything!"  
  
Felix watched the Proxian man walk out the door towards the store that he and his wife ran, chuckling to himself, before turning back to the sword. "Oh, Gaia!" he groaned, rubbing his hands together in the cold room.  
  
He experimentally wrapped both hands around the giant sword handle and gave a tug. Like he expected, nothing happened. The heavy sword was set on staying there.  
  
"Alright," he muttered. "I always liked a good challenge! Bring it on!" He glanced around the storeroom for anything that could be of use to him before an idea hit him.  
  
Raquiz looked up as Felix walked in. "Giving up already?"  
  
Felix shook his head. "Nope! Need water!"  
  
Raquiz watched curiously as Felix walked over to the large metal tub filled with water near the fire. It was easy enough to get water. Just grab a couple of loads of snow and dump it in the water bin. The fire quickly melted it. Which was a good thing, as Felix filled two buckets with water and walked back out the door. Then he came back in a few minutes later with the empty buckets, filled them up again with water, then walked back out. He made three more trips with the two buckets, before finally coming in and setting the buckets down.  
  
He warmed himself by the fire for a moment. "Gaia!" he exclaimed. "One of the few times I wish I were a Mercury Adept!"  
  
"If you're trying to get me to wonder what you're up to, it's not working!" Raquiz said flatly, although his eyes gleamed and gave his curiosity away.  
  
Felix hung around for a few hours, refilling the water tub with snow and munching on a few cookies that Raquiz's wife had just finished baking. After the few hours had passed, he bundled back up and headed outside.  
  
Raquiz's wife put another batch of cookies in the warm oven. "You're not going to go outside and see what he's doing?" she asked her husband.  
  
Raquiz grunted and shook his head. "Nope! This is Biggoron's sword we're talking about! There's no way Felix could move that thing!"  
  
His wife looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Somehow, I think he can! Bet you a batch of cookies against three days of washing dishes that he does it!"  
  
Raquiz laughed and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "Done!"  
  
Felix made the trek across town back to the inn. He walked back into the shed and looked around with satisfaction. The cold climate and the water he had brought in did their job. The floor was now covered in a thick sheet of slippery ice.  
  
Sliding carefully into the shed, he selected three of the longest spear he could find. He tied the together to help strengthen them, then, wedging them between the sword and a support beam, he braced his feet against the wall and threw his weight into pulling them, trying to use the spears as a lever to tip the sword over. It slowly worked as the sword slowly pried itself from the dent it made in the wall after years of leaning against it and slowly began tipping forward. Felix redoubled his efforts, gritting his teeth as he pulled.  
  
Finally there was a loud clang and clatter as the sword, carried by it's own weight, tipped slowly forward and landed heavily on the ice, cracking it slightly.  
  
Felix, suddenly pulling his weight against nothing, fell to the ground as well in a tangle with the spears, but quickly sat up and grinned. "Perfect!"  
  
Tossing the spears off to the side, he tied a few ropes around the Biggoron's handle, and then slide on the ice outside. Standing up on solid ground once again, he threw his weight into pulling the ropes.  
  
At first there was no movement, but slowly, inch by inch, the heavy sword slid on the ice. As it gained momentum, it became easier and picked up speed. Sweat dripped down into Felix's eyes despite the cold and his legs felt like they were about to give out, but he continued to pull.  
  
Finally the sword slid out of the storeroom onto the snow outside, where it came to a quick halt. Felix dropped the rope and gave himself a few moments to catch his breath before continuing.  
  
Walking back into the storeroom, he dug out a ladder and carried it outside, slipping once on the ice. He leaned the ladder up against the inn and, grabbing the rope he had used to pull the sword out, climbed up onto the sturdy roof.  
  
Being careful not to slip on the icy roof, he carefully climbed up and tossed the end of the rope to the other side of the inn. He climbed back down the ladder, made sure that the other end of the rope was tied securely to the sword, then, grabbing his bundle of spears, headed towards the other side of the inn, humming cheerfully to himself.  
  
Once he reached the other side, he grabbed the end of the rope dangling off the edge of the roof and tied it around a large snow-covered boulder near- by. He walked over and glanced down the sharp drop-off down a ravine that ran around the inn before nodding to himself.  
  
He picked the spears back up and quickly jammed them underneath the boulder. Then he pushed down on them as hard as he could, trying to lever it up.  
  
He worked at it for a while, not getting very far, but slowly a crowd began to form around him. Finally, Raquiz, hearing that something was going on, joined them and saw Felix pushing down on spear handles as hard as he could, raising the boulder with a rope tied around it maybe half an inch off the ground.  
  
"Felix!" he exclaimed. "What in Mars name are you doing?!"  
  
"Trying to roll this boulder into the ravine!" Felix said between gritted teeth. "Are you going to help me, or am I going to have to figure out another way?"  
  
Raquiz thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and walked up to the boulder and threw his shoulder into it. The Proxians in the crowd looked at each other, then one by one walked over to help. Soon enough, even Agatio was in the group and Felix didn't need to use the lever anymore. With seven or eight people pushing, the boulder soon overturned and was rolled into the ravine.  
  
The people gave out a cheer, but then stopped as the boulder suddenly gave a jerk as it hit the end of the rope, then instead of plummeting to the bottom like they expected, it sank slowly down dangling on the end of the rope, like somebody was lowering it.  
  
Felix wiped the sweat off of his brow before nodding to everyone. "Thanks!" he said breathlessly, before walking over to the wagon and starting to lead the horses behind the inn.  
  
Curious now, everyone followed. "What in Mars name is that boy doing?" Raquiz muttered to himself, before everyone stopped and stared in surprise. Dangling a few feet above the ground was the Biggoron Sword.  
  
Felix didn't seem all that surprised as he pulled the wagon underneath it. The sword blade dangled in the air, then dragged along the floor of the wagon, twisting as it's point rested on the sturdy wagon and it's hilt dangled on the rope.  
  
Felix stopped the horses, then turned and climbed back up the ladder to the roof. Grabbing a hold of the rope tightly, he slid off. His weight, combined with the sword's, was just enough to start raising the boulder out of the ravine on the other side and lower the sword, which slowly lay itself onto the wagon bed.  
  
Once it was completely lowered, Felix fished out his pocketknife and cut the rope above him. He landed lightly on his feet in the wagon, while loud crashing could be heard off on the other side as the boulder crashed down the ravine.  
  
Felix looked smugly at Raquiz, who was standing there speechless. "There! I got the sword into the wagon!"  
  
The crowd laughed and crowded around Felix, congratulating him. Later Felix sat in the warmth of the shop, eating cookies and watching smugly as Raquiz unhappily did the dinner dishes. "I think you missed a spot!" he called out.  
  
"Quiet, you whippersnapper!" Raquiz bellowed out good-naturedly. "I'll not be taking this abuse from one so young he can barely lift a sword! I mean, look all the trouble you had to go through to lift up one sword!"  
  
Felix laughed. "At least I got it up there! And the council was so impressed that they decided that maybe I could be of some use to Saturos and Menardi after all!"  
  
Raquiz laughed. "Congratulations, boy! I"m sure they're going to need you with all the giant swords they're going to meet!" His eyes twinkled slightly. "By the way, I have a shield that needs to be loaded up!" He ducked as a piece of cookie flew his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go! Thought that explained how stubborn a Venus Adept could be! Skittles to anyone who knows what game the Biggoron Sword is from. (I made up the Tinker, no hint there)  
  
Anyways, need more ideas. They don't have to be quotes, they can be anything that doesn't make sense in the Golden Sun world. Like, "Where does the water go after it falls of the edge of the world?" I have a really fun one planned for that! ^_^ A few people may have an idea what it's going to be about, but please don't spoil the surprise! 


	3. Where the water goes

Ack! Almost everybody guessed correctly! Yes, Biggoron's Sword is from Zelda, though I had no idea it was from Ocarina of Time. I got the collector's disk for my Gamecube, but haven't gotten that far yet. It's also a password item for Oracle of Time/Ages on the Gameboy. I almost ran out of Skittles, but Yoshimi saved me! ^_^ What a friend!  
  
Anyways, on to the next mind-boggling question- Where does the water go when it falls off of the edge of Weyard?  
  
Well, here's a semi-plausible explanation. Who knows, it may be... *mysterious voice* 'The Truth!'  
  
*EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun, nor does she claim to*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Woah! Watch out Felix! Don't want to get to close!" Picard warned the brown-haired man steering the Lemurian ship. "Get caught in that current and we'll go right over the edge of Weyard along with the water!"  
  
Felix eyed the water from his perch behind the wooden wheel and tightened his grip ever so slightly. "No problems there! I have no desire to see what's down there!"  
  
On the other side of the ship, the rest of the Adepts were crowded along the railing, admiring the beautiful site few sailors had ever dared to see, Gaia Falls.  
  
And it was a sight to be admired indeed. Everyone had to raise their voices a little, as there was a constant rushing sound of water pouring over the edge of the world, yet it was very different from the sound any normal waterfall made.  
  
A normal waterfall has two sounds combined, the sound of the water rushing hurriedly over the edge, then crashing onto the rocks below. Here, there was the anticipating sound of the water as it tumbled over the edge, seeming to laugh in bass tones the excitement of seeing parts unknown, yet there was the missing sound of water smashing against rock deep below. There was just a half silence as the water fell for who knows how long. That missing sound gave the constant noise an almost empty feeling, one that made a person feel very small.  
  
Garet peered over the wooden railing at the edge of the world cautiously. It seemed as if someone had drawn a line around the ocean, and beyond that was nothing, not clouds, not birds, just a blue that seemed to last forever. He shuddered. "How long until we reach the Apojii Islands again?"  
  
Isaac laughed, one arm around Mia. "And who was the one so excited at the prospect of seeing the ocean?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Garet didn't look so confident. "Well, I never realized there would be so much water!"  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Garet, you never cease to surprise me!"  
  
Mia glanced over the water with fascination, her aqua-blue eyes brimming with a quiet excitement. "I wonder where all the water goes?"  
  
Garet glanced over at her. "What?"  
  
Mia shrugged. "I said, I wonder where all the water goes when it falls off the edge? Does it fall forever?"  
  
Everybody thought about that for a moment, then Jenna glanced at Mia with laughing glint in her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kraden?" she teased.  
  
"Heavens, no!" Isaac said firmly. "Do you realize how long we'd be listening to his theory on the subject?!"  
  
Jenna gave a shudder. "Don't remind me! I was stuck with him for how long traveling with Saturos and Menardi?! I thought I'd go insane!" She laughed. "It was funny seeing their faces, though. Especially Alex! He looks like such a calm fellow, but after four straight nights listening to the properties of psyenergy stones and how they interact with Adepts, there was murder in his eyes!"  
  
Ivan and Sheba had been off to the side, conversing together silently, as Jupiter Adepts often do. They had caught the conversation, though, and listened in. Sheba spoke up. "Why, but don't you know where the water goes?"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Garet snorted. "Like you know!"  
  
Sheba replied calmly. "But I do! We Jupiter Adepts are wise in such areas. Isn't that right, Ivan?"  
  
Ivan nodded beside her, his face calm and serious but his eyes laughing. "That's right!" He turned to her. "Perhaps we should be as kind as to impart our wisdom and knowledge?"  
  
Sheba thought about it for a moment, then nodded, as if coming to a great decision. "I think they can handle it!"  
  
Isaac snorted and looked amused. "This is going to be good! I can tell!"  
  
Sheba started. "Well, after the water falls over the edge of the world, it continues falling, until..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The goddess Mars glanced up at the falling water, tumbling down from Weyard itself into an enormous basin, almost bigger then Weyard itself, only half full of water. "And tell me, when is this swimming pool finally going to be filled again, sisters?"  
  
Mercury sighed at her impatient sister. "Mars, how many times do we have to go through this? It's a big pool! It'll take at least a few hundred more years!"  
  
Mars pouted. "Well, I can't wait that long! That pool party we're going to have when it's finally full, it'll be a blast!"  
  
All four sister goddesses were laying back on folding chairs, watching the rushing water fill up their swimming pool. All four of them looked exactly alike, although the glowing aura around each of them was a different color. Mars had a fiery red glow, Mercury a soft blue, Venus a glowing gold, and Jupiter a swirling purple.  
  
Venus looked dreamy. "You know what I can't wait for? To see Judgement in a speedo! Yowza!"  
  
The other three sisters stopped and stared at her. She shrugged.  
  
"Well, really! Under that giant tin can he calls a helmet, he's really good looking!"  
  
Jupiter looked thoughtful. "You know who I'd like to see in swimwear? Ulysses! He's so cute, but he's always wearing those baggy robes! I bet he has a body to die for!"  
  
Mars sighed. "But you do know that somebody will drag along Moloch, as always. He's not a bad guy, really, once you get past the thick skull and actually get him to think coherent thoughts, but all that fur? Yuck! He starts smelling like a wet dog!"  
  
Jupiter looked thoughtful. "I think he is a dog, of sorts."  
  
Mars shook her head. "No way! He's got tiny bat wings growing out of the middle of his back and a giant horn growing in the middle of his forehead! And that giant gaping mouth that's always hanging open. Don't tell me that's a dog's muzzle!"  
  
"But he kinda looks like a dog!" Jupiter argued. "He's got long fluffy ears and a poodle-looking tail! Not to mention that giant spiked collar he's always wearing. If that doesn't say 'I'm a canine', I don't know what does!"  
  
Mars snorted. "A summon with a poodle tail. Now that's terrifying!"  
  
"Hey guys," Mercury interrupted, more to cut off the argument then anything, "Do you remember when Nereid threw a pool party for Christmas?" The others stopped and thought about it, grinning.  
  
Venus laughed. "Yeah, I remember! It won't be anything compared to ours, though. Once the pool finishes filling up, that is."  
  
Jupiter's eyes twinkled. "Do you remember Daedalus's cannonball dive?"  
  
Mars laughed. "A giant robot taller then trees doing a cannonball? How could I forget? The tidal wave that followed has been burnt into my memory!"  
  
Venus chuckled. "Do you guys remember how Azul rode on that wave, singing 'Surfin' USA' as loud as he could?!"  
  
Everybody fell into fits of intense giggles.  
  
"How can anybody forget that?!" Jupiter gasped, wiping a tear of mirth from the of her eye "A giant serpent belting out the Beach Boys as loudly as he can while surfing a tidal wave?  
  
Mercury laughed. "And when he wiped out and Neptune had to fish him out? That was classic! I think he had one too many glasses of eggnog!"  
  
The four goddess laughed for a while, then continued to watch Gaia falls filling up their pool.  
  
After a bit, Jupiter spoke up again. "I suppose we'll have to invite Meteor, as usual."  
  
Mercury snorted. "Oh, stop being so hard on the poor guy, Jupiter. You're always giving him such a hard time!"  
  
Jupiter snorted. "Well, he's always just sitting there! He doesn't move and he won't talk to anybody! Sometimes I just feel like telling the guy to get a life!"  
  
Mercury frowned. "He's just a little insecure, that's all. I'm sure he's a nice guy once you get him to talk."  
  
Jupiter pointed. "See? Even you haven't gotten him to utter a word! He just sits there like a big rock!"  
  
Venus spoke up. "Well, at least he heats the pool up nicely!"  
  
Jupiter nodded. "Yeah, that's always nice."  
  
Mars snorted. "While Boreas tries to turn it into a polar bear swim!"  
  
Mercury glared at her sister. "Now don't go bashing Boreas again! He's a really nice guy!"  
  
Venus shrugged. "I know you and Boreas don't get along very well, Mars, but you got to admit, he makes great sno-cones!"  
  
Jupiter's eyes gleamed at the thought of Boreas's famous sno-cones. "Ooh! I love the raspberry flavored ones! And the blueberry!"  
  
Mars grudgingly admitted to Boreas's talent, and once again the goddess's fell into silence. After a moment, Venus spoke up.  
  
"I have to admit, though, that filling the pool up using the water that falls over Gaia Falls wasn't one of my more brilliant ideas. Think of all the fish we'll have to scoop out!" She admitted.  
  
Mercury looked thoughtful. "You know, Catastrophe and Charon are always talking about taking a fishing trip together. Maybe they'd help?"  
  
"You know, the occasional sailor that falls over the edge into our pool is more annoying then the fish, I'd have to say." Mars stated. "Do you remember that one funny little guy, the one who kept grumbling something about an 'olive', but said he only ate spinach?"  
  
"The oddly-shaped one with the pipe who was always muttering to himself?" Jupiter asked. "Who can forget that weirdo?!"  
  
Venus laughed. "He had that tiny little old-man body with huge, beefy arms with that ugly tattoo! He looked like something out of a cartoon or something!"  
  
-------------  
  
"Okay, hold it!" Garet interrupted Sheba. "Giant swimming pool, weird; Judgement in a Speedo, just plain scary; but the spinach man? That's a little far. I mean, who would live on just plain spinach? That's gross!"  
  
Sheba frowned, annoyed at being interrupted, then shrugged. "Maybe it gave him superhuman strength or something! I don't know!"  
  
Mia looked amused. "So this is what the almighty Jupiter Adepts' great knowledge is? Gaia Falls is filling up the goddess' swimming pool?!"  
  
Ivan snorted. "If you don't believe us, go ask Kraden! I'm sure he'd love to go into details!"  
  
Jenna shuddered. "I'm sure he would!"  
  
Suddenly Picard's voice interrupted them. "Apojii Islands, straight ahead!"  
  
"Finally!" Garet gasped. "I don't know how much longer I can stay on this ship!" The Adepts all rushed forward, hoping to get a glimpse of the tropical islands after weeks on sea, their story momentarily forgotten.  
  
Meanwhile, over the edge of Gaia Falls and miles down...  
  
The goddess Mars glanced up at the falling water, tumbling down from Weyard itself into an enormous basin, almost bigger then Weyard itself, only half full of water. "And tell me, when is this swimming pool finally going to be filled again, sisters?"  
  
Mercury sighed at her impatient sister. "Mars, how many times do we have to go through this? It's a big pool! It'll take at least a few hundred more years!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay, lots of author notes here!  
  
Yup! ^_^ That's where the water goes! It fills up the goddess' swimming pool! That's sort of a running joke between me and a few friends, and I just had to write something about it!  
  
And I think its not the best chapter I've ever written, but I got lots and lots of Skittles for Christmas, and I'm not exactly thinking coherent thoughts right now. So I'm amazed I got done what I did!  
  
And I had to put in another trivia question! ^_^ It's so fun! Not going to offer Skittles for this one because it's so easy and even with my Christmas stash I'd probably run out, but... Who is the sailor that the goddesses were talking about?  
  
And I need more questions! Remember, no question is too insignificant, to weird for me to answer! 


	4. What Happened to Isaac's Ship, AKA SMASH...

And pretty much everybody guessed the last chapter's trivia right again! *starts singing* 'He's strong to the finish, 'cause he ate his spinach, He's Popeye the Sailor Man! Toot toot!'  
  
Alright, and the winner of today's question is.... MercuryAdept! She was wondering, what happened to Babi's ship that Isaac and company had been using? Well, the truth is out there, Mercury Adept. The question is, can we handle it?  
  
*EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun, nor does she claim to*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It appeared to the average human eye that the sea surrounding the island-continent of Atteka, home of the Jupiter Lighthouse, was calm and peaceful. Waves lapped rhythmically against the shore and sea birds hung lazily in the air, occasionally giving out a screech.  
  
But if one could see below the surface, one would see that peace was not the case. Several of the shadier denizens of the sea had gathered together, mulling about and chatting idly as they waited for the monthly meeting of S.M.A.S.H., Sea Monsters Against Sword-wielding Heros, to begin.  
  
There were Hydra, the three-head water serpents; Gillmen, the blue-fishmen with their scallop shields and coral knives; Spiral Shells, the little blue snails; Needle Eggs, a creature that looked basically like a ball of spines; and Mermen, though not the flippered kind. They had something more of webbed feet. A common misconception. The seabirds often sympathized with their cause, but as the meetings were held underwater, they couldn't attend.  
  
As mentioned before, the sea monsters were mulling around the meeting grounds, some seated in on coral benches, some swimming aimlessly around, most engaged in polite chitchat. They were waiting for their president to arrive.  
  
The old president of S.M.A.S.H. had been an old Kraken everyone just called Mr. Charles. He had founded the organization and had shepherd it since it's beginnings of just eleven members. Now it had grown to nearly seventy.  
  
Unfortunately, Mr. Charles had been lost a few months ago in the line of duty in the Karagol Sea, fighting against four Sword-wielding Heroes. Well, technically, two of them wielded staffs and one was carrying a giant axe, and one was a female, classifying her as a heroine, but they were all categorized the same in the sea monsters' minds.  
  
Although the members of S.M.A.S.H. greatly mourned his loss, the tragedy only strengthened their resolve. A new president had been elected, a younger Turtle Dragon by the name of Mr. Smitherson. He was fine young man, er, sea creature, and had many ideas and plans for the organization. Of course, being half turtle, he was usually just a few minutes late.  
  
"So, have you heard what the great new plan that Mr. Smitherson came up with is all about?" Dave the second head of the Hydra asked his companions thoughtfully. "There's been rumors circulating all over the south coral!"  
  
Bob the Needle Egg nodded, although that was a little hard to notice, him being just a ball of spikes and all. "It's all over the east coral too! I don't know any details, but it's supposed to be 'revolutionary'."  
  
Sean, the third Hydra head, frowned. "We don't need revolutionary! The old way is working out just fine! Just jump up on the ship and use fangs, claws, and tentacles! Why, back in my day..."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Ray, the first Hydra head, argued. "We don't need to listen to your 'I fought off a hundred heroes single-finned! We were there, remember?!"  
  
Dave frowned. "Quite fighting, you two!" He sighed and rolled his eyes as the other two heads continued to bicker. "Why do I always get stuck in the middle?"  
  
As Dave was trying to break up Sean and Ray, who had commenced to trying to bite one another, a Gillman in a suit stepped up to the coral podium.  
  
"Um, attention!" He tried to speak above the chatter. "Attention please?" The hubbub slowly died down as everyone took a seat. "Thank you. Mr. Smitherson has finally arrived, and will now speak."  
  
There were various sounds of fins and claws clapping as the large Turtle Dragon made his way up to the podium and turned to the crowd. He nodded at the Gillman. "Thank you, Steve."  
  
He turned his attention back to the crowd. "I have called this meeting to address a grave issue that has come to my attention. But first, I'd like to announce the Sea Monster of the Month award. This Sea Monster has sunk a record number of ships and has terrorized Heros all over the ocean! Will everyone clap their fins for Phil!"  
  
A giant squid rose up off to the side, a strange-looking submarine wrapped in its tentacles. The name 'Nautilus' was written on the side, and several men in diving suits were climbing around it and stabbing at the giant creature with spears. Phil grabbed one of the men and waved cheerfully at the crowd. There was thunderous applause, and somebody yelled out, "You're an inspiration to all of us, Phil!"  
  
The Turtle dragon cleared its throat and silence once again fell across the crowd. "And now the reason I have called you all here. For hundreds of years now, we have been the terror of the sea." There were several yells and hollers of agreement. "We have attacked sailors, sunken ships, and generally kept heros off the sea. We should all be proud of our history!" There was applause at that comment.  
  
Mr. Smitherson waited until they were finished applauding, then continued. "It has come to my attention that the title, "The Scourge of the Seas', which should be rightfully ours, belongs to others!" There was a moment of stunned silence, then several angry protests. The Turtle Dragon held up a fin, and the crowd hushed. "Yes, my friends and comrades, the title belongs to a race of humans that prowl this very sea, our rightful territory! These humans are called, PIRATES!"  
  
There were hissed and boos from the crowd, but Mr. Smitherson quieted them once again. He nodded. "Yes, long have pirates competed with us for fear on the high sea, and I now have a plan to once and for all claim the title, "Terror of the Ocean' as our very own!"  
  
There was dead silence across the crowd as everyone leaned to the edge of their seats, eager to hear what their leader had to say. He glanced around satisfactorily and nodded before he continued. "We shall steal the very thing that makes the pirates feared. We shall steal a ship, and we shall roam the oceans as....." He paused for dramatic effect. "Pirate Sea Monsters!"  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence, then the water vibrated with the thunderous applause and cheering. Everyone stood to their feet and threw coral stones in the air excitedly (those that had hands, that is). The Gillman walked forward, and everyone hushed in awe as they watched him ceremoniously place an eyepatch over their leader's left eye, then they erupted into applause again!  
  
"Now!" The Turtle Dragon roared. "To steal a ship, and steal the title, 'Scourge of the Sea!' Arrgh!"  
  
"Arrgh!" The crowd echoed in the piraty accent as they rushed to the surface.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"See, there's the Jupiter lighthouse ahead!" Isaac pointed, as he and his three friends stood on a small hill on the island/continent of Atteka. We can probably make it in a three day hike."  
  
Mia nodded. "Not to bad, then. At least it's not as hot as the desert we had to trek through to get to the Venus lighthouse!"  
  
Garet looked hopeful. "Maybe we can rescue Jenna and Kraden on this try! What do you think, Ivan?"  
  
Ivan wasn't looking at the lighthouse. In fact, he was looking the exact opposite way then his friends, out to the sea, with a funny expression on his face. "Um, guys? The ship?"  
  
Everybody turned to glance at the Lemurian Ship they had borrowed from Babi and gave a start as they noticed it was slowly but surely drifting away.  
  
"The boat!" they all yelped, rushing down to the beach. The boat was now way to far for them to catch up to, but the sight they saw made their mouths drop open in surprise.  
  
Several Man o' Wars, a type of jellyfish, were pulling the ship along like a horse pulls a wagon, attached with several long ropes. Sea Monsters were crawling all over the ship, making various enthusiastic pirate noises, and a black flag with a finned head and crossed crab-claws drawn on it was being raised. The most obvious of all was a Turtle Dragon with an eyepatch at the helm. He glared back at the Adepts and yelled out. "Arrgh!"  
  
"Arrgh!" All the sea creatures echoed as the jelly-fish powered boat disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"Ummm..." For once, Garet was speechless.  
  
Isaac recovered first. He turned to his friends and raised an eyebrow. "Let's never mention this again. Ever. To anybody."  
  
"Agreed." the other three adepts chorused. They walked away uncertainly, still slightly dazed by what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And there we go! Rather odd, I know, but the best explanation I could come up with! ^_^  
  
Alright, and this chapter's trivia question! What book (and movie, I suppose) was the submarine 'The Nautilus' from? Since this is a harder question, I"ll give a major hint here....Captain Nemo. Not the clownfish.  
  
BTW, I have a really, really great idea for the 'How does Idejima float, being an island and all?' That was asked by two separate people, and, like I said, I have a great idea, I just need to work out a tiny little detail on who to torture! (Mwuahahahaha!) So, expect that one in the somewhat near future.  
  
Reviews! And Questions! I have a need for both! 


End file.
